A Simple Movie Night
by ASliverOfHope
Summary: Sure it starts out that way, as a simple movie night. America invites England over to watch a scary movie and one things leads to another and America admits to England that he misses him while talking in his sleep. England is surprised and freaks out, but how does he really feel? UK/US one-shot, Human names used kind of sporadically , and Yaoi.


A/N: Hello lovely readers, so this is my first US/UK fic and it is inspired by a role play done by friend **grammarphail93 **and I, the England part are originally written by her and I did the America parts and the editing. So I hope you like it. Please go check out **grammarphail93's **profile, she is a really talented Hetalia writer. Anyway just so you know, America's thoughts _are like this _and England's thought _**are like this**_.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters…etc.

* * *

"Dude I got this totally awesome movie from Japan! Want to watch it with me?" America calls, approaching England after a world meeting.

Britain sighs, not really wanting to deal with the younger nation right now. "America, I have a lot of work to d—is that a horror movie? No, no I don't want to watch it with you."

"Dude come on! Please watch it with me!" _I can't watch it by myself, but the hero would never admit that. _"Besides, you haven't stayed over at my place in so long."

_**No way am I putting up with that! **_"America I'm far too busy." Tries to walk away, but America stops him.

The younger nation pouts slightly, "Please dude?"

"I'm not a dude." _**Not the puppy eyes… **_

"Okay please England?"

Sighs in defeat, "…fine."

"Really I'm so excited! This is going to be fun!" America smirks inwardly, knowing how to get what he wants for the older nation. "Let's go back to my house!"

"What? Now?"

"Yeah, why do you have something else to do now?"

"Well…no…but…"

"But what dude?"

"Nothing, never mind. Let's get this over with." England grumbles.

America sighs, "What kind of attitude is that?"

"Look, I don't want to watch it, you're lucky I'm coming at all."

"Okay then let's go!"

England groans, "Git."

"We should totally stop for burgers on the way home I'm starving!"

"That excuse for food is disgusting, and when are you not starving?"

America just laughs it off, "come on have you ever tried them?"

"No, and I don't plan to."

"We should at least stop for me! You don't have to get anything if you don't want to."

"Alright, fine."

*~*~Back at America's house with the food~*~*

"Dude are you ready to watch this?" America calls talking with his mouth full.

"Watch what? You ignoring any manners I managed to teach you?"

"The movie of course, weren't you listening Britain?"

"Right. Let's start it then."

"Dude you won't regret this, it's going to be awesome!" He walks over to put the tape in and then joins Britain back on the couch.

"Awesome… right." The older nation rolls his eyes.

The movie starts with a quiet calm scene, "ah see this isn't bad! Japan said it was scary."

"It did just start, Alfred."

"I'm not going to get scared, the hero never get's scared!" America says more to himself then to anyone else.

"Of course not." England mumbles.

The movie gets going and the monster is revealed, America jumps starting to get scared. "No! Don't go in there!" he screams at the screen, his deep blue eyes filled with horror.

"They can't hear you, you know…" but America is too busy freaking out to hear him.

America jumps, screaming again, as the monster pops out behind one of the characters. "The monster is right behind you! Oh my god, it's totally going to get him!" America hugs a pillow to his chest, mumbling nonsense to try to calm himself down.

"Maybe we should turn it off," Britain calls reaching for the remote.

The younger nation's eyes widen in desperation and he grabs England's arm to stop him. "No! We have to find out how it ends!"

Britain sighs rolling his emerald eyes in disgust, "but it's so predictable."

"Ahh! No stay away, the monster will kill you!" America calls to the T.V., obviously ignoring his elder again.

England sighs, "this is going to be a long night."

"What you're not scared at all?"

"My brothers have done scarier things than this."

America nods, trying to compose himself, "I-I'm not scared either." The monster jumps out for it's hiding spot and he screams again.

"You're a terrible liar." _**You always have been. **_

"N-no I'm not."

"You are. You are so easy to read."

"I—" but America's response cuts off in a scream as the movie starts to reach its climax. "Nooo you can't die now!"

"They're just actors, Al. They're fine."

The movie ends in a gory fight scene between the main characters and the monster, while America screams nonsense all the way through.

"Al, America, Alfred! Calm down."

America sighs as the move ends, "I'm calm."

The older nation shakes his head at him, "honestly, why do you do this to yourself?"

"Do what to myself, dude?"

"Terrify yourself. Do you enjoy it?"

"I wasn't terrified, the hero is never terrified."

England raises his eyebrows, smirking, "You were screaming bloody murder."

America sighs, annoyed that he can't come up with a good reply. "Yeah, yeah whatever."

"Well, it's getting late, I'm going to bed. Good night Alfred."

The younger nation jumps grabbing for England's arm, "Wait dude. You can't honestly go to bed after that can you?"

"Can and will. See you in the morning."

"Wait Iggy!" America calls because he's too scared to sleep, but he doesn't want to admit it.

England sighs, always being the more rational of the two. "What is it now? I'm tired."

"I-I can't sleep."

"Of course you can. Lay down, close your eyes. It's easy."

"No, what if the monster gets me." He admits in a soft mumbling voice, hating himself for being so weak.

"It's not real America, you're not a child anymore."

America nods, slumping his shoulders. "okay I'll just go to bed then."

"Finally. Good night."

"N-night Iggy."

England crosses the room and gets into the guest bed. _**He'll be fine. He's not a little boy anymore. **_He thinks to himself sadly.

America walks into his room alone, sadly. _I miss you Ig, though I'd never tell you that. _

_**I miss those days. When he needed me, but he mad it clear that he doesn't want me that close anymore. **_The older nation sighs to himself as he drifts off to sleep.

America falls asleep, but starts screaming from a bad dream. "No! No please don't take me!"

England sits up in his bed, alarmed, then dashes into the other room. "Alfred?!"

The younger thrashes around in his bed, "No! No PLEASE!"

"Alfred, wake up!" He leans over America pinning his shoulder down.

America wakes up in surprise, seeing England leaning over him, he blushes. "Huh?"

Britain jumps back, "nearly gave me a heart attack, git."

America blinks in confusion, still in a daze from the dream. "Why what happened?"

"You were screaming in your sleep."

"Oh sorry to wake you, dude."

"What the bloody hell were you dreaming about?"

America swallows, blushing, "nothing." _You'd only make fun of me. _

"Obviously not nothing. What was it?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Britain sighs, sitting at the foot of the bed. "Well I'm awake now, so I'd like to know why."

"I was dreaming about the monster, okay." _It tried to take me but then you stepped in to save me, but there's no way I'd tell I was dreaming about you. _

"Is that all? Hmph, I'm going back to bed." _**To think I was worried. **_

"Iggy wait," _I knew you'd make fun of me. _

"What?" He turns back to America.

"P-please stay."

"What for? Did that movie really scare you that badly?"

_N-no the dream did, in it you died. _"Yes." He lies.

England sighs and lays in the bed next to him, "alright, but just this once." _**There's something he's not tell me. **_

America smiles in relief, "night Iggy."

"Don't call me Iggy. Good night."

"Aw why?"

"It's not my name."

"Okay, okay. Good night."

_**Just like when he was little, **_England shifts restlessly, _**great now I can't sleep! **_America snuggles up to England in his sleep. _**He's still so young I wish…**_he pauses closing his eyes, trying not to get upset. _**I wish a lot of things, but it's not like they'll happen. **_

America rolls over mumbling in his sleep, "England…I…you."

"What?" He whispers, trying to wake the younger nation up, but America just sighs and continues sleeping. England reaches over, brushing the hair out of America's eyes. _**I wonder what he's dreaming about now. **__**Why did he say my name? **_

"Iggy I miss…" he rolls over, still mumbling in his sleep.

_**Miss what, dammit! **_Britain leans in, listening more closely.

"…you."

The older nation scoots back in surprise, "W-what?" But America is still asleep and completely oblivious.

_**He doesn't though. He can't, can he? No, he's fine without me. **_England sits up in frustration, fully awake now.

"…But I can't tell you…"

"Of course not." Britain gets out of the bed and sadly walks back into the guest room.

America rolls over waking up in surprise as he feels the bed empty. _I knew he'd never stay. _

England sits on the bed hugging his knees to his chest. _**Does he really think he can't tell me things? Does he really dislike me that much? **_

_I know he finds me annoying and he hates watching these movies with me, but I wish he still cared. _

_**I hope he's alright in there. No more nightmares. I just couldn't stay. **_England's eyes start to water, _**oh great, just perfect. **_

_I know I hurt you back then, I just wish you wouldn't leave now._

Both boys stare the doors of their separate rooms.

_**Why didn't you stay? **_

_Why didn't you stay?_

England presses his hands over his eyes, trying not to cry. _**You meant the world to me. You made me happy. Now I feel like you can't come to me with anything anymore. What did I do wrong? **_

_I can't take this anymore; did my independence really make you hate me? _

_**Did you have to get away so badly? **_England pulls his knees even closer to his chest and starts crying softly.

_I don't care anymore if this is uncool I have to know. _ America stands up and walks over the guest bedroom, knocking on the door softly. "Iggy, I mean England, can I come in?"

_**Shit. **_"Go away."

"Please I need…" _you._ "…to talk to you."

England being difficult as usual, sniffles, but ignores him. "I don't care."

"Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Just leave me alone!" He sobs.

"I miss you…" America whispers against the door.

England scrambles out of bed coming to the door, but doesn't open it. "What," he asks trying to make sure if what he heard was right.

"I miss you okay! I know you find me annoying and you hate me for wanting my independence, but just because I left doesn't mean I don't miss you."

"If you were going to miss me, you shouldn't have left." England replies coldly, ignoring the desperation in the younger's voice.

"I'm sorry I wanted to find out what it was like to do things on my own, I just never expect to miss you so much." America leans into the door placing his hands on it, dying to be held by England.

"Was I really that horrible? That you had to leave me alone in the rain?"

"No you weren't, I'm sorry."

"Little late for that now."

"I know." _I knew he still hated me. _"I don't know what else I can say, I'm sorry to bother you." America sighs, turning to leave.

England throws the door open, "wait!" America turns back to him, practically in tears. "I-don't go." _**I didn't think of what to say. **_

"Why? You obviously hate me for what I did."

"I-I don't." _**I could never hate you. **_

America smiles softly, "I'm so glad, Arthur."

The older nation blushes, "you're the one who ran off. Why didn't you just say you missed me, idiot."

He shrugs to happy to care, "Because I'm an idiot I guess."

"I thought you were the one who wanted space, so I gave it to you. I'm not a bloody mind reader."

"I did. I don't know what else to say other than I miss you. Even though we're independent you can still visit me every once in a while."

"I guess I could," England rubs at his eyes, which are tearing up again.

"Thank you, Arthur."

England suddenly throws his arms around America, "bloody idiot."

He gapes in surprise at Britain's sudden affection, but hen smiles pulling him closer. "England?"

"Don't say anything. I know I'm pathetic, it's just, all this time I thought I'd done something to make you hate me."

"You're not pathetic, I thought I made you hate me too. I've never hated you." _I could never hate you. _

England smiles, "good to hear." America lays his head on the elder's shoulder, smiling. "Well you're certainly clingy tonight."

America laughs, "I'm sorry, I'm just happy."

"I didn't say I didn't like it." Britain blushes.

"Good, because I didn't want to let go."

England rolls his emerald eyes, but smiles, "You're like one of Australia's Koalas."

"Yeah, but you like it."

England blushes again and pulls back, "w-what gave you that idea?"

"You hugged me in the first place. Plus since you were so worried that I hated you, you must like me at least a little bit."

"M-maybe a little," _**Or a lot. **_

"I knew it!" He laughs _I like you too. _

"Don't be so smug about it."

"What… again, I'm just happy."

"You're so easy to please."

America smiles again, _being around you just pleases me._

_**His smile is so beauti—wait what? **_

_He's so cute when he's nervous! Wait did I really just think that? _

"U-um, so I guess I'll be going back to bed then."

America pouts slightly, "oh okay…"

"Now what's that face for?"

"No, nothing, go ahead and go to sleep." _I wish for once you'd reach out to me. _

"You're not still bothered by that movie are you?"

"No, I'm not." _Do I really have to have a reason to be with you?_

"Oh. Well… would you want to- never mind." England hesitates, nervously.

"Want to what? Tell me please."

"S-stay with me?"

"Yeah I'd like that."

England seems relieved, "oh. Thank you."

"Sure I'm the hero, that's what heroes do." America adds, ruining the moment with his nonsense as usual.

"…Just when we were having a moment…"

America grins, "I guess I can't be serious for too long."

"That's why I have to be responsible for the both of us."

"Well, that's what you're good at. Being stuffy and boring."

England glares at him, clearly offended. "I am not!"

America just laughs it off, "that's what I like about you. I can be the way I am because I have you to be the responsible one."

He shakes his head grumbling, "at least I'm still good for that. Childish git."

America smiles warmly, "well I guess we should get some sleep." _I even like him when he calls me a git? What is this?_

_**Stop smiling. I can't think straight when you smile. **_"Uh-huh." _**I couldn't be in lo- … could I? **_

America takes the elder's hand and leads him to the bedroom. His heart starts pounding, _what is this? I couldn't be… could I? _

_**His hands are so warm.**_

The younger nation lays down in the bed pulling England down with him. "Good night Iggy."

England lays next to him, wide-awake. _**He's so close to me. Calm down he's asleep.**_

America snuggles closer to England, _if he really asks I can just blame it on being asleep._

_**Gah! How am I supposed to fall asleep now? **_

_Why is my heart beating so fast? _

England starts running his fingers through America's dark blond hair. _**So cute when he's asleep. It can't be helped, but when did I fall so hard for him? **_

_W-what is he doing? How am I supposed to sleep now? That does feel really nice though. _

"I wish I could tell you," England whispers.

America's eyes widen, _tell me what?_

"Maybe since he's not awake… I-I love you, Alfred. So much."

America gasps in surprise, pulling away. "You do?"

"W-what?" England's eyes widen in a mix of horror and surprise. "I thought you were asleep!"

"N-no, I was trying to, but I was not expecting that." _He loves me?_

"I-I," Britain tries to explain, but he blushes so badly and buries his face in a pillow. _**Bloody hell! **_

"I… I think I love you too."

England looks up, hope in his green eyes, "Say that again?"

"I l-love you Arthur."

"That's what I thought you said." England gasps, looking at the younger nation in surprise.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

England is still gaping in shock, "right, well, I wasn't exactly quick on that draw either, was I?"

"I'm surprised you love me too."

"How?"

"I knew you didn't completely hate me, but I never thought you could love me as more than just a friend or a former colony."

"No. How could you love me?"

"Oh. You've always been there for me and even when I left you, you were able to forgive me. It means a lot to me."

"But I'm horrible. I'm selfish and grumpy and difficult and lord knows I have a drinking problem… Even my own brothers can barely tolerate me, and France can only do it when he wants in my trousers…" England continues rambling on his bad points, hardly looking at America, who was staring at him in disbelief.

"And I'm childish, arrogant, loud, annoying and egocentric. I put myself first and I ignore everyone else. I'm terrified of scary movies, but I watch them anyway. I don't know what I want. I can't make up my mind. I obviously have an eating problem. I hurt you and left you in a storm because I thought I could do everything on my own when I was in way over my head. I honestly don't know how you love me."

"Don't say that! You-" England pauses, having difficulty putting his feelings into words. "You're different than the rest of us. Yes you've made mistakes, but they never hold you down. You have these dreams, I would say the sky was your limit, but you broke even that barrier ages ago…"

America gasps, covering his mouth, clearly touched by England's words. "England, I don't think you're selfish. When I was growing up with you, you always put me first. Besides I don't care if you are grumpy and difficult, being around you just makes me want to smile."

"You're the first to feel that way. I still don't understand it, but I'll take it anyway. I've waited too long to be happy."

"Well you're the first to say those things about me and I'm so happy."

"I'm not actually. Why do you think Europe fought over you? They just don't say it to your face much."

_Well I don't care; it means the world to me coming from you. _"I'm glad it was you that won."

"I am too." England swallows, noticing that they are still indecently close, "u-um, well, good night Alfred." He flips over and pulls up the blankets.

America blinks, a little surprised and confused, "oh, okay, good night. Thank you Arthur."

"For what?"

"For coming over tonight. I know you didn't really want to at the beginning, but I'm glad you came."

"I am too."

"Okay good night then."

"Good night." England smiles and scoots back against America, who pulls him close, wrapping his arms around the elder's waist. Both of them blush slightly and smile, "Sweet dreams, love."

America smiles as they drift off to sleep.

* * *

Morning comes and America wakes up, smiling at Arthur sleeping next to him. _He looks so cute and peaceful while he sleeps. I can't help myself. _America bites his lip and then leans over, laying a kiss on England's lips.

"Mmm…wha…?" Britain slowly opens his eyes, "Good morning, America."

"Sorry I couldn't resist, you looked so cute and peaceful when you were sleeping."

"Was I complaining? Although it is rather early, and no one calls me 'cute', love."

"Okay what do want me to call you, I mean you're pretty hot and sexy, is that better?"

England reaches over and flicks America's forehead, "don't be crude." He looks away, "you can only call me sexy when we're alone."

America laughs, "okay." He leans over and kisses England again.

England smiles and kiss him back, "You're very affectionate in the morning."

"I was worried that I dreamed what happened last night. I was just so happy to see you lying next to me."

"You made a pleasant wake up call as well."

America smiles, "I'm glad."

"Who wouldn't want to be wouldn't like to be woken up by the one they love?"

"Yeah that's true."

"Now lay back down. It's far too early to be out of bed on the Saturday after a meeting."

"Only if you kiss me…"

"You're ridiculous," England shakes his head and kisses America quickly. "There, happy?"

"Well, you are grouchy in the morning."

"Only because someone kept me up at all hours."

America laughs, "but you enjoyed it."

"Yes, I enjoyed you waking me up screaming bloody murder…"

"Aw, I meant the part where we found out that we love each other."

"You're right, I did enjoy that bit."

"Me too," He grins leaning over to kiss England and England wraps his arms around America pulling him closer.

"You're surprisingly good at this."

"I'm just in a good and playful mood today."

"Lucky me than." England smirks up at America, who grins and straddles the older nation, placing small and gentle kisses on his lips and neck. England closes his eyes murmuring, "mmm…very lucky." He reaches his hands up to play with America's hair, idly.

"I love you." America kisses him and runs his tongue across England's lower lip. Britain opens his lips gladly, getting too caught up to respond. America grins into the kiss as his tongue slides into England's mouth, and the two start to fight for dominance.

"Not so fast boy," England growls rolling over so he can pin America to the bed.

"Oh sexy!" America yells from underneath him.

"And don't you forget it."

"This is why I love you."

England ignores him and forcefully kisses him, "You talk for too much, boy."

"Then silence me." America challenges and returns the kiss.

"I don't plan on being silent." England smirks moving his lips to America's collarbone.

"Oh Iggy…" He moans.

Britain backs away, out of reach, "that's not my name 'Alfie'"

"Come on, it's like a nickname for England, it's cute."

England smirks dangerously, "I told you I'm not cute."

"So I can't call you that?"

"Depends, if I let you me Iggy, what do I get in return?"

"What do you want, love?"

England slides his hands under America's shirt, "I think you can guess."

America grins, taking off his shirt, "well go ahead then." England grins and starts kissing down America's chest. The younger nation moans, arching up into England's touch, while sliding his hands up England's shirt. Britain shivers and slides his shirt over his head quickly. America smiles pulling the elder closer so their bare skin touches. England slips off America's glasses and he grins kissing him. The older nation starts to fiddle with the waistband of America's pajama pants.

"Are you ready?"

America bites his lips and nods, "whenever you are."

"Nervous?"

"Well it is my first time."

England pauses in surprise, "what? Really?"

"Yeah I haven't been with anyone else."

"I guess I just always assumed…"

"Assumed what?"

"There aren't many nations who haven't had their first. The only two I can think of off the top of my head are Lichtenstein and Sealand, and that's only because they have such protective guardians. Most nations don't get much of a say in the matter."

"Oh I see." _It's not like I haven't had offers or those who have tried to force themselves on me, but I just fought them off. I kind of always expected you'd be my first England. _

"Right. So I want to make sure: are you absolutely ready for this?"

"Yes I am." _I can't think of a better time or a better person to be with. _

England leans over and places an unsure kiss on the younger's lips. "if you want to stop, just tell me, and we will."

"I don't want to stop. I want you."

* * *

England lays down next to America, catching his breath, and pulls the blanket over them. America smiles and snuggles up to England, "Alright there, love?" the elder asks.

"Yep, I'm more than alright."

"Good. Just wanted to make sure."

"I mean I'm a little sore, but it was worth it." England blushes at America's words, and snuggles up to him. "What's with the blushing you were so confident earlier?"

Britain smacks America's arm, "shut up."

"I like it when you blush."

"My face goes all splotchy."

"I know, but it's cute."

"You're so odd sometimes."

America shrugs, "I know."

"It's a good thing I love you anyway." England smiles and pulls America into another kiss. When they break for air England hands America his glasses, "here you might want these back."

"Haha, I guess so." He puts on his glasses and smiles, "ah now I can see your wonderful face even better."

"They suit you."

"You think so? Thanks."

"Hey America?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you?"

America smiles, "for what?"

A small smile spreads across England's face, "For loving me."

* * *

A/N: Annnnd end. I hope you liked it, because this was really fun for me to write. I won't write rated M so sorry for those who were let down at the sex scene. I love the way **grammarphail93 **wrote England, because I enjoy seme England! Have a wonderful day, or night, and thanks for reading.


End file.
